Two Scars
by TailsPandR'sPlace
Summary: Yuusuke was sent away. Sent back. they think hes crazy. Hes not. Hes silent now. Will he loose it. Is he really crazy. Many scars can never heal Rating may change later
1. Chapter 1

Welcome all! heyyyy... This is a story I wrote last March. hope you like it.

BEFORE YOU READ: AS YOU ARE READING YOU MAY SAY 'HEY, I'VE READ THIS BEFORE' AND ITS PROBABLY TRUE IF YOU HAVE BECAUSE I MOVED THE STORY. IF YOU'VE READ IT BEFORE HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AGAIN... SOME PARTS ARE RE-EDITED

They dont believe me! They think I am nuts, and that I don't think I know what I am talking about. They think I'm making it up, or seeking attention. I mess up, and they send me off to Training and Physiatriatical Center. They want me to "straighten up."

The sentence was to go to Physiatriatical Center and Training. It was for one month, and after that he was to be on lockdown, and strict servalence.

They said that if he ever messes up again he was going to jail. There were no if, ands or buts. They didn't care if he was kid, they'd lock him down, by himself for ten years.

He had messed up many times before, but this time he shot a member of another gang, and set their house on fire. No one knew what the boy and Yuusuke were fighting about. The boy survived though.

But before he was sentenced, and why he was sentenced was when he began to change. He distant himself from everyone, and even though he hardly went to school he didnt go to school at all. He hardly went home anymore; usually slept in the streets. He fought more often; even severly hurting people sometimes.

No one really actually knows who, or what effected him to cause him to change, and act this way.

The bus from Physiatrical Center and Training arrived at the bus station. It looked to be partically empty. The only visable people appeared to be Yuusuke, the bus driver and a cop who sat right behind Yuusuke with a gun in his hands.

Yuusuke looked to be very unhappy. His head was on the windowsill, and he looked to be just plainly looking out the window aimlessly with eyes of emptieness. When the bus came to the station did he sit up.

The officer and Yuusuke exited the bus.

Yuusukes huge change was apparent. First of he was skinnier than before. He really needed some meat on him. Someone would call him a walking skeleton.

Nextly, he didnt wear the clothes he went in. Instead of a pair of jeans and a yellow tank-top he had on a pair of long black windbreaker pants and a long-sleeved black shirt. He was wearing this even though it was the middle of summer.

Lastly, but most importently his aura changed. He appeared sad, tired, mad and an aggrestive hatefullness. It appeared as if he was a zombie, and his soul was sucked out of him.

The officer walked over to where Atsuko was standing. Yuusuke followed behind with his gaze straight ahead.

"Ms. Urameshi," he greeted taking off his hat and bowing.

"Yuusuke," his mother yelled quickly running over to him. She wrapped her arms around him.

He didn't move. He just stood there, and stared at the ground while his mother embrassessed him.

"Ms." the officer questioned tapping her shoulder.

She turned her head, and looked at him.

"May I talk to you," he said, and she quickly realised her son, and walked a few feet away from Yuusuke with the officer.

"Honey go sit in the car," she commanded her son.

Without a nod or any sign that he acknowledged her he went off to the car.

A/N: This is a completed story from last year. this is chapter one. Please tell me what you think. Should I continue, or not even bother.

I know my spelling is bad.


	2. Chapter 2

He opened the door to the car, and took a seat in the passenger side. He shut the door forcefully, and rested his head against the window closing his eyes. He was so tired at the moment that he didn't care who, what or where was going out around him. All he wanted now was sleep.

Suddering a moment he clutched his left upper-arm, and painfully drifted off to sleep.

Time passed, and finally Atsuko returned to the car. She slipped into the car quietly and saw her son sound asleep.

'Thats my baby' she thought to herself, and started the car. She began to drive.

It was a quiet ride on the account of no conversation. there was just the sound of the engine, and occurances on the outside passing by. But most of it was blocked out by the interior.

Sometime later they made it home. Atsuko parked the car, and turned to her son.

"Yuusuke," she whsipered shaking his shoulder.

He awoke quickly, and looked at his mother.

Something shocked her though... Right when he awoke he gave her a dirty glare.

"Time to go inside," she said,"were home." She got out of the car.

He obeyed, and got out of the car closing the door behind himself. He followed his mother inside.

Inside there was a big change. It was clean! No dishes filled the sink and no garbage stacked up high without anyone to take it out.

But the biggest shock of all was that there wasn't the stench of beer or anything else alcoholic in the air. There wasn't even a bottle around.

Yuusuke stood in the doorway a moment. Maybe he had the wrong house.

"I gave yup drinking, hun," she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

He did not even acknowledge her. He just walked into the comforable air-conditioned home.

"Even though he didn't show it he was happy to be home even though he was on lockdown. "They don't trust me," he thought looking down at his pant leg where his tracking bracelet was currently postioned.

"Why don't you go take a shower, adn I'll prepare dinner," she said cutting into his little train of thought, "Your so skinny as is. You need some meat on you."

Like before he didn't say anything. He didn't answer her just obeyed her command.

In the shower he stood under the hot water, and let the warm water run down him. He looked at the tracking bracelet again, and kicked it with his foot.

'Stupid thing,' he thought, 'Once this month is up I'm out of here. People can talk all the shit they want.' He gritted his teeth.

Suddenly the pain in his arm came again. He clutched his arm, and a few minutes later the pain subsided.

"Honney dinner will be ready in five mintues. Hurry up!" she shouted from the kitchen.

Yuusuke yawned tiredly, and turned off the water. He got dressed quickly, and went into the kitchen. He really didn't have an appetite after the long ride home.

He went into the livingroom and crashed down on the sofa, falling asleep.

Atsuko went into the livingroom.

"Honey, din-" she didn't finish, as she saw that her son was asleep on the couch. But then she said, "Hey don't go to sleep now," she said and nudged his shoulder. She then went back into the kitchen.

Yuusuke got up and dragged himself into the kitchen.

In the kitchen his mother sat at the table serving herself some of the dinner she made. He took a seat across from her and served himself. His mother made chicken, salad and white rice. Although the rice looked to be reheated from days ago.

They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Honey, how was your trip there," she questioned trying to make conversation.

No response. He didn't respond at all. After thinking he was crazy, and shipping him off she had the nerve to call it a trip.

"Why won't you talk to me," she questioned. She set her fork down, and looked at the silent boy.

Still no response from him, so she just strugged her shoulders, and said in a aggravated voice,"Fine, whatever son."

A few minutes later, with just eating a little bit of food he put his dishes in the sink, and went back into the livingroom and crashed down onto the sofa.

In a short amount of time she heard his soft breathing and snoring.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wonder why hes sleeping so much," she questioned herself aloud. She threw her napkin onto her plate. she looked off into space for a few minutes.

Suddenly the phone rang so she returned back to earth, and getting up quickly she picked up the phone.

"Moshi moshi," she greeted. She listened for a minute.

"No, my son just returned from camp," she told _half-ass. _

"Fine I'll be there in half an hour," she said and hung up.

She put all the dishes in the sink, and began to wash them. Finishing washing them she began to get ready.

Twenty minutes later she went into the livingroom ready to leave.

"Yuusuke," she yelled grabbing her car keys off the table by the couch.

Yuusuke rolled over burying himself in the couch.

"I'm going to work honey, I'll be back by eleven," she informed him.

¿¡Work?

Yuusuke wanted to so badly ask her what she did, but that only lasted a second because he then remembered who sent him there. So he didn't ask.

"Bye," she said and shut the door behind herself.

She didn't lock the door so Yuusuke once again got off the couch, and dragged himself over to the door. He locked it, and went back over to the couch again except he sat down. He sat crossed leg, and began to pull at the tracker on his left leg. He wanted to get it off so badly.

Even though he didn't like it he was very vurious about it. How did it track down someone? Was it a certain button that someone pressed, and it tracked it down? or did you go a certain distance and it sounded off? Whatever was Yuusuke didn't know.

'Stupid shit.' He lyed down again. He grabbed the remote off the coffee table, and clicked on the television. the news channel popped on.

But Yuusuke didn't get to see this because once the television was on he was asleep. Again!

The phone began to ring. Unfortuantly Yuusuke was sound asleep.

It kept ringing a few more times, then stopped unnoticed.

Twenty minutes later Yuusuke woke up panting. Apparentally he had a nightmare.

'Damn.' he thought and ran a hand through his hair. Sitting there he began to watch television.

On the television it showed a picture of the guy he shot. But unfortunantly it was the end of the segment, so he didn't get to hear what was the news report said.

Yuusuke cletched his fists.

The report then changed to a story about the fastest women in the world.

Right now all Yuusuke could think about was beating that guy to a bloody pulp, and then killing him.

Then a memory resurfaced. If he was to kill someone then he would end up back there, and that wasn't the place he ever wanted to go back to.

People there thought you were crazy, and treated you like you were. They drugged you if you didn't sleep, or coroporated. They even did it if you simply lacked their standards.

If you collasped then you were punished.

Training was nothing for Yuusuke... well most of the time. But when you didn't get any sleep it catches up to you.

Yuusuke never liked it there, like I explained before. You were hardly given food, and when you were it was crap.

His mother as well as himself noticed he slept alot today. He didn't understand why, but he thought that he was exausted, or maybe the drugs didn't wear off yet.

He stretched his arms boredly. 'They won't let out of the house. What to do, what to do?' He had, not many choices so he decided to go check out his room, and see if it was the same from when he last slept in it which was along time ago.


	4. Chapter 4

His room was different. It seemed very empty. Maybe it felt empty because it was clean. He didn't clean it, so it must've been cleaned my his mother. She probably found "everything" and threw it all out.

His bed wasn't made.Hey, it was something to do. Leaving the room he went and grabbed the linen that was for his bed. All the linen was in a basket, and so was his mothers. He would make her bed too.

He made both beds as more thoughts of PC&T resurfaced in his head.

Brainwashing was a big thing there, and they did not hold back. They made you feel like the lowest things on earth. They told of respect about how they had none or deserved none, and especially about death. Death of how they were 'killing' other people, and if they didn't get their act together then they were gonna be dead. It was very scary and sad because some of them only thought of that.

Then there was blackmail as well. Like they said, "They won't believe you."

Yuuskue became tired again. Another nap wouldn't hurt. the clock read 8:32. Just till nine o' clock he told himself.

The air conditioning system cooled the house down and more. At the moment it became to cold so Yuusuke went over to the air-conditioner and turned it off and lyed down again.

The doorbell rang. Who ever was outside was disturbing the peace; Yuusukes peace. He had to answer it, or atleast see who it was if he didn't answer it because if he did not answer it they would continue to ring the bell until they thought that nobody was home which could take a while.

Instead of looking out the window he went to the door, and opened it up a crack and peered through to see who it was that was bothering him.

_'Keiko'_

He opened the door up even more.

She still looked the same as ever.

"Yuusuke," she exclained happily and dropped her bag and jumped on Yuusuke wrapping her arms around him.

He didn't move. He just stood in the dead of still and let him hug her. He was not moved.

Feeling no affection she looked at his face and reliezed that his face was stone still. His eyes were mad and he didn't look at her.

Keiko released him and feeling very uncomforable next to him she looked down and said, "I guess we need to talk."

Yuusuke didn't say anything, just walked back into the house and layed down on the sofa facing the back of it.

"I guess I could come in," she said to the room feeling like she was talking to herself entered and closed the door behind herself.

Keiko, remembering she had dropped her back outside opened the door, grabbed it, and closed the door again. She put it on the floor next to the door and went over to the couch and sat down on the ground infront of him.

He looked angry and Keiko knew it. It showed in his eyes about what she knew, and didn't admit.

"I was scared Yuusuke," she blurted out suddenly.

Yuusuke rolled over so he now faced her and he layed on his side looking at her. He didn't respond, but looked at her waiting for her to respond.

"What would've you liked me to do," she said seriously, "Advertise it to the whole world!" she exclained sarcastically and sat with her knees on the floor and her arms crossed.

"You still didn't tell anyone," he said very lowly and she wondered if he had actually said it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own.

psyco-machine: they will be

New Lord of Darkness: Yes he did and will be crackin skulls. Hes on his down time. You will see why and how he breaks out of it. All your questions will be answered throughout the story.

She sat back down on her knees, and when she looked at him his eyes were closed.

She put her ear to his mouth and heard only his soft breathing. He was asleep so quickly. Moving the hair out of his eyes she moved her hand down and caressed his cheek.

He looked so peaceful in his sleep. It was like nothing was bothering him, or anything could bother him. It was his place where only he could make choices and actually be happy with his decisions. But when he was awake it was quite the opposite and everything became against him.

The way he was laying suddenly annoyed her because it looked like he was laying on his hands. She didn't want them to fall asleep so she carefully grabbed his right upper-arm and moved it on from underneath him.

Just for no reason she was startled when his arm fell limpy off the couch. She acted like if she didn't get away it would bite her.

A quick shift in his sleep he layed on his back. His left arm hung off the couch now and in her face.

She was startled again but told herself that he was shifting in his sleep.

The clock on the wall shown 2040. It was a bummer because she had to leave soon and wanted to talk to him. He was sleeping at such a early hour.

Looking back to him something quickly caught her eye and she was shocked. It was a scar on his arm that stretched starting at his wrist sick inches up.

Grabbing his arm lightly she observed the scar. It looked to have been on him for quite awhile and scabbing just a little at the edges. It was still red and looked very painful. It was very red and deep. It would scar maybe just a little, but it may fade away for good.

"Yuusuke," she said sadly, a tear in her eye ready to burst out in a full fledge cry, "Did you try to commit suicide."

The thought, even the tiniest thought of it devistated her. She would'nt know how to react if he did. Why would he do it when he was so strong.

"What do you think," he said breaking her out of her thoughts. Being shocked, she didn't know he was up and would actually answer the question.

He answered her question, with another one anyways.

She didn't want to answer the question outloud to him. She believed he tried to kill himself. But she didn't want to believe that. Her image of him was of a strong being who fought demons and saved the world, a superhero. She would not stand by and have her image of him change.

She could not answer him.

Taking her hand she laced her fingers with his.

Breathing a deep breath she looked him in the eyes, "Why would you do that?"

"I'm crazy, remember," he said snidly.

"Your not crazy." It was just the thing she would say to him. A counteract to something negative.

Being serious she was mad at him. For attempting it she was mad. The sadness in her disappeared. The way she felt was as if he did something stupid, or was doing something stupid. It was like cheated on his girlfriend, her, and was trying to cover it up.

"Talk to me about it later, I want to sleep," he pulled his hand away and curled to the back of the couch.

"I won't be here later," she snapped looking at the clock. She had to leave in five minutes.

Waiting for him was going to take forever if she wanted him to talk. Getting him to talk was one thing, for things to actually make sense would be another.

She had to leave so she left him a note:

Yuusuke

You fell asleep. I don't know what your avoiding, but you know I have to be home by 9 o' clock. I want to know the answers to my questions. I want the truth. Meet me in the park tomorrow at noon.

Love Keiko

Two things to expect tomorrow from him: the first was he was going to be late. It was always like that. He didn't want to go, but he knew it would upset her so he would show up late. Two: he would somehow make up an excuse to leave early.

It always happened and somehow she expected it for tomorrow. She wouldn't let him though.


	6. Chapter 6

At one in the morning Atsuko returned home. Old habits don't die hard because when she came home she was drunk and happy. After work she must've decided to go have a drink.

In a way he kinda wondered if she actually stopped drinking when he was gone, but it didn't bother him. If she wanted him to have a fresh return home she should continue with the routine not just for a few hours.

Staggering into the house she only remembered to close the door but not to lock it. She kept on staggering and collasped on the couch and passed out.

Yuusuke just got out of the bathroom when he heard his mother arrive home. He wasn't shocked that she was drinking but not surprised. He didn't expect a difference. He knew she would not keep to her none drinking ways.

The cooling system wasn't on since he turned it off so he turned it on and threw a blanket on Astuko but didn't so it covered her.

But he was just, even though it was only a few hours getting used to the fresh smell and she just came into the room and polluted it.

He wouldn't be sleeping in the livingroom tonight. The place he would be actually sleeping in since for a longtime would be his bedroom.

Turning out the light and locking the door he went into his bedroom which was still clean.

Without moving the blanket or anything he lyed down on his bed. It was comforable and he'd rather pefer it than what he slept on at PC &D.

The thing wasn't actually a bed, but of a board as if he was in jail. To chains supported it and if the person didn't fit or broke it then on the floor they went with all the blood and filth of someone who once layed there.

With that thought in mind and how he couldn't fit on a tiny board and on the floor with bugs crawling in his ears and hair and just about everywhere he fell asleep pissed.

The next morning at eleven-thirty he decieded to test his mother's trust. He left the house without any notification.

Walking along the streets it was full of people since it was Saturday. People were shopping and kids were playing in the streets and on the playground.

Its the weekend and everyone enjoyed it since the weather was hot and beautiful.

Upon arriving at the park walked to a bench waiting for Keiko. He was surprised that he was early himself.

Storm clouds covered the sky and if the storm came soon then it would be a big one because of extreme heat.

The weather was hot and it was bothering him to but he still wore long sleeves. It was that he didn't want people to see "the accidents."

When he was at that place he was treated like shit on the bottom of someones dirty shoe. If they gave you a command you had to follow it or you were gone.

Fall out of one command and they attacked you and being Yuusuke he attacked back. They couldn't send him to jail because he was at the place in the first place and for the same reason it would be if he was sent to jail.

Death was another thing there. For his long 'visit' there he saw two kids die and twenty-six try to commit-suiside because of the mental breakdown of things that destroded them because they lost of the hope of wonderful things that once made them happy and were wrong.

The two kids were the best of friends. They were both subject creatures of "tests" with the injection of experimental chemicals because they weren't asleep. (If you weren't asleep by a certain time then they made you sleep.) They both died that same night on the floor coughing up blood right next to Yuusuke's bed where he layed not of ounce of sleep gained but the shock and fustration of anger that he wanted to kill so many people ivisable in his range of seeing to escape.

Yuusuke once again snuck away from what they had to do that day and he saw the arrival of their legal guardians to collect their possession. The possessions weren't much: a toothbrush, a picture of love, letters and a pair of clothes. They didn't have everything they came with because once they arrived the valuable things were taken for their keeping to be sold off somewhere or newly-own.

The people lied to the guardians and said that they did it to themselves. The nerve of them. Yuusuke wanted to jump in and so very much likely speak the truth but the consiquences for him would be indangerment to his health so he kept him mouth shut with the only thought that he wanted to survive and kill them. That was his vow; to kill who was slowly killing him inside.

Yuusuke noticed alot of people giving him a odd look. Was it his hair? it had grown quite a lot and he hadn't cut it in a while. Or, was it his clothes? Was it something behind him?

The last question was correct. Yuusuke turned around and sure enough there was a gang of boys slowly behind him surrounding him.


	7. Chapter 7

I lost this somewhere along the way on my computer.Some of you may have gotten it but I cant find it on my comp or on the site Sorry for the inconvience for those who have already saw it a new chapter will be up on Friday sometime.

Well Yuusuke, haven't seen you in a while," the leader, about Yuusukes height with very spiky short hair and no eyebrows. His hair covered that fact though.

"Where have you managed to disappear off the face of the earth to," he finished crossing his arms.

No Response. Yuusuke just ignored him and looked ahead of himself and into the trees which blocked the sun from really hitting him.

Being ignored and feeling the shame of his group for not being the "tough one" he clenched his fists and stepped infront of Yuusuke who still looked to the trees.

"You better not be ignoring me," he shouted really trying to get his attention and really trying to step up and be able to prove that he is the leader for his gang.

He growled at Yuusuke.

It was a moment for Keiko to arrive at the scene. She was not afraid because Yuusuke was there. But, if he wasn't there then she would be afraid and would've started running.

"Yuusuke, your here early," she said for her greeting and sat next to him on the bench.

He didn't say anything but stood up, grabbed her hand and began walking leaving the leader of his gang in place standing in awe-struck and a cast-out fool to his little gang who would probably not take him serious anymore.

They walked through the park without talking. There wasn't a word to be said at the moment, and it was to hot. If he began to talk he would probably bite her head off because the humidity would get to him; get to both of them and it would just make him cranky and irritable; if he wasn't already.

He wasn't stupid. He knew that if he fought he would be sent off to rot in jail. That wasn't what bothered him though. Don't get me wrong that did bother him, but another thing bothered him: somehow someway Keiko would get in the middle of it and somehow she would get hurt mentally or something that wouldn't be good for her.

If it came down to fighting then he would only do it for Keiko and no one else.

Walking still they pasted a few little kids who fought with pastic toy shovels. There were about four boys hiting plastic shovels at eachother. It was funny.

The feeling of being followed Keiko peered over her shoulder and saw that the gang was following them just a little ways behind and down the sidewalkish path of the park. The leader looked mad.

"Yuusuke," Keiko said it a whipsered voice, "We're being followed."

"Just ignore them," he answered her.

"Boys," the leader shouted holding up a fisted hand to the sky, "Get him."

The boys obeyed him even though he failed them before and surrounded Yuusuke and Keiko in a circular manner.

Putting a protective arm around Keiko's waist he looked around them at the boys who were ready at their leaders command to fight Yuusuke even though he had his girl with him.

"Get him," the spiky haired leader shouted and with a snap snapped his hand down and one of the boys, a stronger of the bunch started a charge at Yuusuke.

"FREEZE," a loud deep voice shouted from somewhere. Everyone stopped and all eyes fell on the officer and the minute they did all the gang member every last one of them took off in a snap in all different directions. The scenario could be compared to kids playing baseball in the middle of busy street and the kid up to bad hits the ball and it of course breaks a window and all the kids scatter afraid they might get caught, and their parents would find out.

Yuusuke took his arm off her waist and grabbed her hand sharply which would be considered rude and started walking with a quiet, "Come on, Keiko."

She and he walked but she was a little ways step behind. She glanced back at the cop for a moment.

"Urameshi," the officer called out. It was the same one that said Freeze.

Yuusuke turned around and looked at the officer.

"You were this close," he motioned with a small gap between his thumb and pointer finger.

Yuusuke just turned back toward his destination and continued to walk.


	8. Chapter 8

"What was that all about," she questioned him. 

"They want me to go to jail," he said matter of factly, "They are going to try everything in the book to make it look like I'm a danger to society, even if its stepping on an ant."

"Or," she pointed up and pointed out, "They want you to be a good boy," with a cheesy smile she looked him in the face and then the smile died.

He wasn't bying it.

"Pffh!" He took a seat on the bench. Keiko sat next to him and put her hands in her lap. With seriousness of the situation at hand she wanted to find out there was no matter of jokingly matter etched onto her face. "Now you bet-" she was cut short and her expression became strictened down and ugh! when the loud "Urameshi" was heard from not to far away.

Yuusuke didn't even have to look or turn in any direction to see who the loud intrution of his voice being said was coming from. He knew right off the bat even if he was blindfolded that it was no other than Kuwabara.

"Hello Kurabara," Keiko said with a little bow of her head.

"Hey Keiko," he greeted back. But he wasn't over there to see Keiko; but infact Urameshi who he hadn't seen, like everyone else in a long time.  
"Long time no see," he said not at all knowledgeable of the akwardness that he would probably be causing about the whole ordeal. "How was your trip," he concluded.

Keiko gaze fell to the ground she wondered if Yuusuke was going to respond to that.

The boy shrugged and non enthusicatically looked around and said, "Great."

Keiko had a feeling that this wasn't going to be great.

Things had become quiet. The storm clouds had spread, and covered the sky quickly.

Leaning back against the bench back he put an arm over his eyes.

"Are you ok Urameshi," Kuwabara asked in a concerned voice; as concerned as he could get.

"I'm tired," he snapped in a cranky manner that made The other boy feel really akward and not the understanding of his changed attitude.

"Geez, your cranky, "Kuwabara said, "I'm off to the towns arcade let me know where your back here," with that he was on his way.

Keiko waved him off, and made sure he was out of sight before she turned back to her boyfriend demanding that he spill. She didn't care that the storms were coming in more and more she still wanted to know.

"He left Urameshi now spill," she demanded in an advance attitude way as she possibly could.

He lifted his head, and opened his eyes. "Ask me a question."

"Why did you try and attempt suicide," she asked.

Shrugging again, in a sarcastic manner, "Well I had free time, and decided 'What the hey' I'll give it a try."

"Be serious Yuusuke, its not a funny manner. Its NOT A FUNNY MANNER AT ALL," her voice rose but then instantly the exterior of her body cooled down.

Gotta stop there. More to come soon.


	9. Chapter 9

"Fine," he said, "It all began about two weeks after I got there:

"They made us do some stupid obstical crap, and I finished first. I dont understand how exercise is supposed to teach someone a lesson."

"So anyways I was like 'What the hell' and I decided to check out the place. I went walking around and saw all this crap, and that place was for people who were actually crazy. There were many machines and patted rooms. It was like people who did mass killings or popped to many pills should be in there not people who did what I consider petty stuff."

"Anyways, I watched as one kid was shocked and then brain fried, and I don't know it just shocked me. I don't think that that kid did anything and now he was gone, and couldn't go on as if everything was fine. He probably didn't know what fine was anymore."

"I met many people in there who were messed up. Half of what they said didn't make sense. Somehow they told me what happened to them, and what can happen to me. I didn't want to be fried, or whatever shit happened to them, so I (at the time) decided that that was the thing to do at the moment. I went into the bathroom, and took a razor and cut about six inches. But then I stopped," he looked at Keiko, "I didn't want my mother to cry again, or for you to cry." He smiled.

Then he continued:

"So after I cut myself I quickly grabbed some paper towels and wrapped them around my arm. It was about three, and I quickly went to the Imformary."

"In the Imformary they catoragized it as nothing unusual. They cleaned it up, and warpped it up. They didn't trust me that night so they made me sleep there. Then they tried to force something down my throat but I declined because it could mess me up, not that I am crazy already."

Keiko just sat there fasinated the whole time.

"During the night I met a boy who was actually crazy. He told me he'd been sentenced there for a year. From what I understood, I think he said he was a pyro who set people on fire."

Keiko gave him a strange look.

"I wouldn't lie to you," he yawned again, "I'm tired." He stood up, "I'll walk you home."

"But you didn't tell me anything," she put her hands on her hips, "Yuusuke Urameshi your not telling me the truth. Theres gotta be more to the story, a whole lot that you aren't telling me. You are lying to me. It can't be that."

"I'll tell you some other time," he said lowly, and grabbed her hand and they began to walk.

Ever since he returned he became protective, and a erm... a better person. To quiet but maybe thats what you get for turning around. He was caring towards her since he actually held her hand like he should've done in the first place.

They walked together.

Keiko noticed the change in him as well. He actually stood around when they had gone to the park together.

Something bothered her though: he was always tired. Yesterday he was quite tired when they were talking. She would question him later.

Suddenly it began to rain. Not just a sprinkle, but a heavy shower. It came down furiously and the people all around them either scrambled to get under shelter, or put various objects over there heads so the objects got wet, and their heads stayed warm.

Quickly they both sprinted down the street.

"It wasn't supposed to rain till around five," Keiko said and she struggled to keep up with his pace.

They arrived at Keiko's family ramen shop doorway.

"Come in Yuusuke," she invited opening the door.

"No, I'm tired I told you," he said sternly. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and stook off down the street heading to his home.

The rain still didn't seem to let up. Now and then in the distance there was a flash of lightning and a loud roar of thunder, but Yuusuke didn't care, he wanted to get home before he recieved sickness from being outside in the rain.

Finally arriving home he entered his home. The ari conditioner was on low, still, and the house was dark. The feeling was of comfort and inviting, a quiet welcoming that he liked at the moment.

Taking his shoes off he left them by the door and went into the kitchen turning on the lights. Immediatedly the kitchen illuminated with light. His mother wasn't in sight, the reason he thought this was because he once found her asleep on the kitchen floor, and only kicking her in the side did he find that she was still alive.

His mother wasn't home, instead in her place was a note:

Yuusuke--

I went to grocery shopping. YOU BETTER COME HOME. Don't make me get people searching for you. I'll be home by three.

Love,

Mom

Yuusuke crumpled up the note, and threw it in the trash.

"Send a search," he mimicked, "I bet you will."

He went into the refridgerator and pulled out a bottle of water. Drinking some, he capped it and put it back. Going back into the livingroom he lyed down on the sofa still in his wet clothes.

At 2:30 Yuusuke's mother returned home with a few bag of groceries. She opened the door and once inside locked it behind herself. She turned on the livingroom light so she wouldn't trip over anything and saw her son sleeping on the couch.

"He sure has changed," she said to herself.

His mother didn't think he was crazy; she just thought that he was bad, and that he needed to get his butt steered in the right direction. Plus, the judge ordered it. whatever the judge said went, and she had to agree with it.

Suddenly there was a loud roar of thunder and the power went out.

"I'm home just in time," she said aloud relieved.

After putting the groceries away she thought what was the point. The power was out, so whatever went into the fridge was going to go bad and spoil. but if she left it out it would be ruined as well, so the best bet was put it in the fridge in hopes that the power would return quickly.

Going into one cabinet she dug out six candles, and lit three of them setting them on the kitchen table. Since there was no electricity there wasn't much to do so she had to do a few papers for her bills. Sitting down with the calculator she began to work.

She owned her appartement, so she had to do bills, and when Yuusuke left for the time she had to get her act together. She got a job as well.

The only thing she hoped now was that her son would change his attitude.

Then suddenly there was a light source, and heat behind her. It was Yuusuke with a candle and he was just looking over her shoulder.

1hr 44min until 2007 gotta stop there. Happy New Years gonna go live it up now. Enjoy! Have a safe one and wonder new year.


	10. Chapter 10

It's alive! It's alive! Okay, so the story must go on….

"Oh, hey honey?' she greeted. She turned around and looked at him, said, "I guess you know the power went out." She chuckled.

He said nothing. His facial expression never changed. He just looked at her with a flat, expressionless face. Expressions couldn't make it to the surface, but if they did he knew they wouldn't be good for either of them.

Her face though was still able to hold expression. She went from happy to mad and proclaimed, "What, you're not talking to me?"

He didn't answer. He went over to the dish drainer and retrieved a small china plate and put the candle on it. He brought the plate over to the table where his mother was and set it next to her so she would be able to see better with the others being in the center of the table.

"Thank you," she replied eyes on the calculator where she couldn't believe what it was saying.

He still didn't answer and he knew that it drove her insane. He could feel the pressure just boiling under the surface. He saw it in the way his mother held the pen, the way she tapped in when she couldn't figure out a better way. She gave up and he stepped to the side seconds before she gathered everything up. Before leaving the room she said, a bit snider than she wanted to, "If you ever decide to talk to me again I'll be in the living room taking a nap."

Yuusuke sat at the table bored. He wanted to go for a walk or something but the weather told him otherwise. It was still pouring down in buckets, and the dark ominous clouds didn't want to move at all, or even lighten in the least bit.

He kicked the leg of the chair lightly. He wanted to kick someone, punch someone anything that would make contact and leave him feeling victor. His palms itched and his legs shook. Fighting was the only thing he was good at and that was what the teachers said he was good at when he used to attend school. So why not go with what you're good at?

But then he was deemed crazy for his actions, so he didn't know what to consider anymore, what to listen to; what to obey. H knew when it came down to it he couldn't listen to what they said, and wouldn't confine. Only to a certain age he had to follow suit, but when the age was ripe it was done and he would be gone from those who held him down for so long.

He just couldn't understand why they thought him as that way, crazy. He was the same as always, just distempered. He didn't care for when they had an opinion on him, he'd tell them, if he could to meet him in the back lot when the street lights went on.

Once they removed the bracelet from his ankle he would leave. He would go so far away that nobody would find him again. It would appear as if he just dropped off the face of the earth.

The good part would be to get his knuckles bloody again. How he wanted to put his fist through somebody's face….

But until everything was over, until everyone forgot he was just another hoodlum on the streets, one to never consign to rules and follow order, he was stuck there and with little to no freedom at all he was left with being home and leaving every now and then to challenge his mother's trust in him. He knew he wanted to slip up on purpose and test that patience to the max, but needed a bit more time at home to rest up.

Oh, how the mighty have fallen…

This story fell out of nowhere today. Ok, ok the depths of a closest and it brought back memories of high school and good times. I hope to continue on and keep posting. Let me know you are all out there and wish for me to continue. Cheers.


End file.
